headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel Universe/L
L+W Clamburger L+W Clamburger is a business located on the outskirts of the town of Tecumcari in New Mexico. Jim Wilson and Kropotkin the Great traveled to the outskirts of Tecumcari where they grabbed lunch at the L+W Clamburger drive-in. Though Wilson was disgusted by the notion of a clamburger, Kropotkin found them to be quite wonderful. Latverian embassy The Latverian embassy is located in New York City, New York. It is the consulate building for the sovereign nation of Latveria. As such, it is considered part of Latverian soil and is subject to Latverian laws. All those who reside within the embassy, including ambassadors and visiting dignitaries are likewise subject to Latverian rule. As such, those within the embassy enjoy the benefits of diplomatic immunity and are not subject to United States Law. Latveria's supreme monarch, Victor von Doom often spends time at the embassy, usually putting together some Machiavellian scheme to take over the world, or simply to get revenge against his most hated adversaries, the Fantastic Four. Lauren Timm Lauren Timm was a young red-haired woman with blue shorts and a white "I ♥ L.A." t-shirt. She was hired by Wanda Maximoff to serve as a governess to her children, Thomas and William. On her first day on the job however, she reaching under the boys' crib to retrieve a toy. When she looked back up, the children were gone. Laxidazia Laxidazia is a planet located in the Dolenz system. It is the only known planet in that system. Laxidazia is the homeworld of the Laxidazian race, which have come to be referred to as "Trolls" by other cultures due to their short stature and troll-like physical attributes. Several years ago, the Magus brought the forces of the Universal Church of Truth to Laxidazia, killing many of the planet's troll subspecies. He imprisoned Pip Gofern and brought him back to the church's homeworld on Sirus X. Laxidazians Laxidazians are a near-human alien race that hail from the planet Laxidazia in the Dolenz system. They are short in stature, have three fingers plus an opposable thumb, and are distinguished from other races by their long, tapered ears. The general public of Laxidazia practice a hedonistic lifestyle which involves copious amounts of carousing, drinking, gambling and partying. Described by many as "Trolls", these particular Laxidazians have acquired their folklore-inspired name via a physically abnormal side-effect of the consumption of various alcoholic beverages that yields mutagenic effects. One of the more notable Laxidazians is Pip Gofern, aka Pip the Troll, who adventured as a partner to Adam Warlock and was a member of the Infinity Watch as well as X-Factor Investigations. Le-Roj Le-Roj was an adult male member of the genetically engineered humanoid race known as the Inhumans. He lived in the Great Refuge during the reign of King Agon. When Maximus Boltagon first came into his mind control power, he forced a female colleague or family member of Le-Roj to slap him across the face. Maximus had no cause to do this other than to satisfy his own amusement. Len Teans Len Teans was a scientist and a professor employed by the Matriarch of the Universal Church of Truth and was based on the church's homeworld of Sirius X. Teans constructed a brainwashing program utilized by the Grand Inquisitors of the church to mentally control possible converts. This device was used on Adam Warlock and Warlock perceived Teans as the leader of a troupe of clowns. Leo Novokov Leonid "Leo" Novokov was a Russian assassin and a member of the KGB Soviet spy program known as the Red Room. He was placed into a state of suspended animation until such time as the USSR needed him, but he awakened decades after the Soviet Union had fallen. Determined to carry on the Cold War, Novokov used his own impressive skills as well as Red Room resources to brainwash former KGB agent Natasha Romanoff. Leonid's actions brought him into conflict with another time-lost assassin, the Winter Soldier. The Winter Soldier fought up against Novokov in Arlington and was able to defeat him with some help from Hawkeye. They succeeded in freeing Natasha from Novokov's brainwashing, but was unable to recover any of her memories that related to the Winter Soldier. Lila Cheney Lilith Drake Linda Donaldson Linda Donaldson was an agent of the Secret Empire and carried the code name Agent 9. She went to work undercover at the Brand Corporation, where she posed as lab assistant to Hank McCoy. Lucky Inn The Lucky Inn is a pub located in London, England. Private investigator Hannibal King went to the pub and began asking questions to the bartender about the circumstances surrounding the death of a man named Fred Walters. The bartender invited King into a back parlor, where he subsequently attacked him. King subdued the man, and discovered two bite marks on his throat - the mark of a vampire.